


He's My American Psycho

by taxycab



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxycab/pseuds/taxycab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Patrick tries to find his way around the daunting new 4th grade in school, he meets a boy who's a little weird, a little nice, and a lot of BF material. (Best friend, obviously... right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, Nice Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this, so bear with me <3

"Patrick, honey, are you sure you've got everything?"  


The boy looked up at her through his lashes and shrugged. He glanced down at his worn jeans, the pair with the small hole in the left knee, and thought about whether or not his new teacher would think he was homeless. He hoped not. His red t-shirt was good though. He made sure he picked out at least one part of his outfit for his first day of fourth grade.  


His mother crouched down so that they were at eye-level. "You're gonna be just fine, sweetie, I know you will. Aren't you excited to meet some new friends?"  
"Of course he is," Patrick's father walked into the kitchen, giving him a wink as he passed his small figure. Patrick followed his hand movement with his eyes as he reached up to straighten his tie.  


"David, I swear, if you ask me one more time if your tie looks okay, I'm gonna-"  
"Dear, I'm not, I'm not," he replied, chuckling. He leaned down to give his wife a kiss, then swooped lower to grab Patrick in a tight hug.  
"Big day for both of us, huh, buddy?"  
Patrick sighed. "Yeah, Mommy's lucky it's not her first day for anything."  
"Hey, it's my first day in a while that I'll be home all alone. Both my boys, off on a big adventure, right?" She smiled, and Patrick felt slightly better. One day he was gonna be brave and positive, just like his mom. He made a promise to himself.  
"Okay, well, we better get going," his dad gently reminded him.  
"Love you, Patrick, and remember, you're gonna be just fine. You're ready for this! Have fun!"  
"Love you, Mommy," Patrick embraced her slim figure and hurried after his father. In no time at all he would be facing a new grade, a new teacher, and new kids. He wasn't ready.

\--------------------

 

The car swung around the corner and pulled through the line of other vehicles. Patrick swallowed. Finally, they reached the front of the school.  


"Want me to walk you inside?" His dad offered, noticing how Patrick's hands shook slightly.  


"No." His mind was screaming at him, _"Yes! Yes! Don't leave me!"_ But he forced his breath to slow. He couldn't seem like a baby. He could do this. He was ready. "I'm fine, Daddy, I love you. See ya." He leaned over to hug him, and his dad said something probably comforting in reply, but the blood rushing in his ears made it too loud to think, much less hear.  
As we walked through the school, he quickly averted his gaze as he noticed a group of boys snickering in the side of the hallway.  
"Hey, look who it is, Patty Pig!" His insult was followed by loud bursts of giggles, and Patrick felt his face heat up. He kept walking.  
There was a moment of panic when he realized he might have forgotten his room, but the feeling quickly vanished as his eyes landed on several pieces of paper stapled to the wall. He pushed his way through the small crowd of other confused kids, and soon found his name.

_Stumph, Patrick.................Room 103, Mrs. Buckman_

"Mrs. Buckman," Patrick tried out the name under his breath, and stifled a giggle. _It sounds like buttman,_ he thought. He made his way through the hallways, calming down a little at the familiar surroundings. At least it wasn't a completely different school. He felt bad for Megan and Kevin. They had the awful nightmare of middle school waiting for them.  


He turned a corner and read the small plate attached to the wall. Room 103. He took a breath and stepped through the door.

 

"...and that just about concludes reading time, everyone please line up at the door for lunch." Mrs. Buckman set down her glasses on her desk, giving a thin smile to her class. "Calmly!" She added quickly as the students all scrambled to be first in line.  


Patrick never saw the point in being first. He'd get there eventually. No need to get injured in the process. He slid out of his seat, smoothing down his shirt. Most of "reading time" had really been spent picking off bits of the desk. Now wood shavings littered the front of his shirt, but thankfully he managed to brush them off without anyone noticing.  


Patrick reached the line at the door, craning his neck to try and see around the much taller kids. He didn't know why, really. There wasn't much to see, it was just his endless curiosity getting the best of him. He was thoroughly distracted by the two boys in front of him whispering excitedly about some video game they played over summer, when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Patrick jumped, completely startled. No one, in the history of his life, ever wanted to have his attention. Not at school anyway. He turned, quickly glancing over his audience.  


Another boy, not much taller than him, stared right back. The first thing Patrick noticed was his large mouth. Wide brown eyes and a frizzy afro accompanied his features. He was wearing expensive shoes (the cool ones that lit up, Patrick had always wanted a pair) and nice jeans. They weren't ripped. His gaze traveled upwards until- Patrick sucked in a breath.  
"You have my shirt!" They both exclaimed.  
"Yeah," the boy excitedly continued, "I wanted to say something earlier but I have a brother in fifth grade who said Mrs. Buckman is a real-" he leaned in close to Patrick's ear- "b-i-t-c-h." He spelled out, making Patrick's mouth drop. The boy ignored his shocked expression and continued, "I didn't want to get us in trouble during stupid 'reading time.' Can you believe they're making us work on the first day?" He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm just glad we have lunch now. They better have pizza..." He added.  
"Uh.. yeah. I'm hungry too. Also-" _you shouldn't say bad words_ is what he planned to say, but he stopped, considering it would make him seem uncool. The boy looked at him expectantly. "I'm Patrick," he said instead, hoping a simple introduction wouldn't drive off this sudden attention. He might be making his first friend, ever, and he didn't want to lose that chance.  
"Cool. I'm Pete." He held out a fist.  
Patrick panicked. _What is that? Is he going to punch me? No, don't be an idiot. It's a greeting. Right? Fist bump!? Yeah! No. Yes, dummy, he wants you to fist bump!!!_  
He moved an identical fist to meet Pete's. Apparently it was the right choice since he earned a grin and a _"boosh"_ noise from the other. Patrick offered a small smile, before Pete suddenly shoved him backwards. Patrick stumbled backwards and fell into the next kid, who managed to keep her footing. She threw him an annoyed glance before marching off with the rest of the kids.  
"Woah, woah, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to push you that hard. It's just time to go, that's all. Come on, I'll sit with you at lunch, considering I don't have anyone else." He held out a hand, and Patrick somehow managed to grasp it in his state of shock. First someone actually shows interest in him, then he wants to sit with him at lunch?! What the heck is happening? Whatever it is, he didn't really know how he felt about it. Pete pulled him to his feet and slung an arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the classroom. Patrick managed to stay on his feet, willing himself not to be any more embarrassing than he already was.


	2. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick swears he isn't cool, but Pete seems to think otherwise. It's one of his first lunches with someone who actually might be a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you for the kudos on the last chapter! I'm pretty new to Ao3, so I'm hoping you'll enjoy my writing as I learn. Anyways, it's been a few days, but here it is! I'm hoping to write chapter three within the next day.

Patrick's gaze followed Pete's movements as he reached down to his tray and grabbed his second slice of pizza, chomping hungrily through the cheese. Patrick ate a lot, sure, but he wasn't very fast at it. At least, not like Pete.   
"Wow, you're really hungry," he eventually said, taking a cautious bite out of his own food.  
Pete snorted, "yeah you should see me after I go swimming; I could eat a horse!" Patrick's eyes widened.  
"Really?"  
"Totally."  
Patrick wasn't too sure about this new boy. He swore, he had cool shoes, an afro, and he could eat whole horses. But he was talking to Patrick, even being friendly towards him. It was awesome. Pete was awesome.  
"So, I didn't see you here last year," Patrick ventured, eyeing the other boy curiously.  
"Nope," Pete shook his head, swallowing a bunch of pepperoni.   
"But you said your older brother said that Mrs. Buckman was, a uh, well.." He trailed off slightly, "a.. bitch...?" Patrick tried out the strange word, feeling a shiver of excitement go down his spine. He felt guilty and proud at the same time. Pete noticed his hesitance and smirked.  
"First time saying a bad word?"  
Patrick nodded, cheeks flushing. Great, now he thinks I'm completely lame. Just like the rest of them.  
"That's cool, man. Sorry if I offended you earlier, I just kind of have that affect on people, apparently." It was Pete's turn to look down at his hands. Patrick blinked.  
"But yeah, my brother went to school here before I was born, and he told me about Mrs. Buckman. My family used to live here, and when I was a baby they went to a different state. But I guess they wanted to come back, 'cause I'm here now!"  
"Ohh." Patrick nodded, sipping chocolate milk. Pete was really interesting. He had moved to a whole different state. Patrick's never moved in his life.  
Pete grinned. "So, care to tell me about some of the kids around here?" He leaned in closer. "Any, yknow, babes I should know about?" Patrick automatically shrunk back a little when Pete moved closer, but he forced himself to stop.  
"Babes?" He furrowed his brows, but suddenly he understood. "You mean.. girls?"  
Pete punched him lightly in the arm. "Of course, dude, what did you think I meant?"  
Patrick shrugged, embarrassment flooding through him again. "Uh, I don't really know. I don't talk to them a lot..."  
"And what about when you do talk to them? What do they say?" Pete stared at him with wide eyes, an excited grin crossing his face. He has nice teeth, Patrick thought absent-mindedly.  
"Uhh.. 'Can I borrow a pencil?'" He replied, blushing again. He inwardly cringed, waiting for disappointment to cross Pete's expression. To his surprise, none came. Instead, he watched in amazement as Pete tilted his head back in a laugh. After a couple of seconds, Patrick began to smile, then grin, then giggled a little bit himself. Pete's laugh was contagious. It was high-pitched and sounded a bit like he was just having a bad case of joyful hiccups.  
"Oh my god," Pete sighed, still grinning. "Are you serious? Girls don't talk to you? Why not?"  
Patrick felt his light-hearted mood dampen just a little. "Well... I don't really... well, really? I mean, come on...."  
Pete stared, genuinely incredulous. Patrick grimaced.  
"Well, I mean, look at me. I'm... I'm not exactly-" he raised his hands to make air-quotations, "-'babe material', am I?"  
Pete's eyebrows raised. "Are you literally kidding me right now? Dude, you look awesome! I would have a crush on you-"  
Patrick blushed even worse than before.  
"-if I were a girl." Pete quickly added, slightly lessening the tension.   
"Everyone clean up, please! Recess is being held in 5 minutes!" Patrick jumped slightly at the lunch-lady's screeching voice.  
His attention was quickly moved back to Pete, who was crumpling up a napkin thoughtfully.   
"Hey, do you like Star Wars?"  
Patrick felt a smile spreading over his face. "Yeah! My brother likes it more than I do, but it's still pretty awesome."  
"Cool! I call dibs on being Darth Vader! Last one to the play-ground is a Storm-Trooper!" Pete picked up his tray and began to speed-walk away from the table.  
"Ew!" Patrick hopped up and hurried after Pete, excitement tingling in his stomach. Recess was going to be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed? <3


End file.
